


Имперские стишки

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Crack, Funny, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стебы с адмиралами и рифмами</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. У кайзера депрессия - закончились враги

У нас сейчас невесело,  
Весь день скрипят мозги:  
У кайзера депрессия -  
Закончились враги.

И не с кем повонзцаться нам,  
Раз Яна больше нет.  
Даешь культуризацию!  
Пожалуйте в балет,

И радуйтесь, что зрителями,  
А не в тур-де-дам,  
Признайтесь, удивительно  
Мы б выглядели там.

Как Меклингер, прекрасности  
Мы будем понимать  
Для пущей толерантности  
Усами обрастать,

И после обязательно  
Чего-нибудь споем,  
А всяких предсказателей  
Напоим и заткнем,

Закончится депрессия,  
Никто не будет ныть,  
И будет очень весело,  
Не надо нам войны.


	2. Портрет адмирала

Три девицы под окном  
Вредничали вечерком.  
"Так как мне не исцелиться",  
Говорит одна девица,  
"Я б коллаж нарисовала  
С очень нежным адмиралом."

"Раз уж мне не исцелиться",  
Говорит за ней девица,  
"Разукрасила б героя,  
А на фоне - нас бы трое"

"Так как поздно нам лечиться,"  
Третья молвила девица  
"Я об том сложила песню,  
Чтоб ее мы пели вместе."

Только вымолвить успела,  
Крыша громко заскрипела  
И явился адмирал,  
Будто кто его позвал.

С виду вроде бы не нежный,  
Взгляд суровый, шаг неспешный,  
За спиной плащ синий реет,  
Ну, сейчас, маразм развеет...

Во все время разговора  
Он стоял позадь забора,  
Речь девичья по всему  
Занимательной ему  
Между делом показалась...  
Он вошел - она прервалась.

Девы кисти отложили  
И коллажик свой прикрыли,  
Потому что адмирал  
Бровь немножко приподнял

И спросил: "Какого цвета  
Быть должна картина эта?"

Щеки дев заполыхали:  
Если б их нарисовали,  
Сей же час портрет б сгорел.  
Чуть не натворили дел!

Адмирал ответа ждет,  
Выше бровь его ползет.

Так как некуда им скрыться,  
Надо говорить девицам,  
Они хором отвечают,  
Но цвета не совпадают.

"Фиолетовый" - сказала  
Та, что фон нарисовала.  
"Синий" - вымолвила та,  
Что геройские цвета  
Лучше прочих заучила.  
"Красный" - третья удивила.

Как понять их, девок хитрых?  
К разноцветности палитры  
Адмирал был не готов,  
И, с трудом вернувши бровь  
На обычное на место  
(Это сложно было, честно!),  
Им сказал: "Давайте так,  
Чтоб не врать хотя б в цветах,  
И пример перед глазами  
Вам иметь, то я тут с вами  
Часик в кресле посижу,  
За процессом послежу,  
Ну а вы пока рисуйте,  
Да с цветами не балуйте!"

...Кто картину видел эту  
Говорил, что в целом свете  
Не видал рисунка круче:  
Плащ там вился цвета тучи,  
В середине адмирал  
Взглядом стены попирал,  
Грозен и невозмутим,  
Три валькирии за ним -  
Это дев портреты были  
(Ну себя-то не забыли).

В общем, удался портрет -  
Излечиться шансов нет.

Тут и сказочке конец,  
А кто слушал - молодец.


	3. Тост от Айзенаха

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано в рамках текстового флэшмоба для Blackrook (Мюллер, наши персонажи вместе **пьют** ) и Кьянти (Вален, наши персонажи вместе встречают **праздник** )   
> Итак, **праздник** , адмиралитет **выпивает** всем составом в нашем пост-каноне, Вален уже стал главнокомандующим, а Мюллер прилетел с Баалата

**Миттермайер** _(торжественно)_  
Поднимем первый тост за нашу встречу,   
Мы редко собираемся вот так.

 **Биттенфельд** _(уверенно)_  
Ничью сегодня не жалеем печень!

 **Меклингер** _(поддерживает)_  
Начнем с глинтвейна.

 **Мюллер** _(вытаскивает бутылку хайнессенского коньяка)_  
А потом коньяк!

 **Вален** _(с интересом, Мюллеру)_  
Ну, как там Баалат?

 **Мюллер** _(спокойно)_  
Пока на месте.

 **Вален** _(понимающе)_  
Да, Мюллер, вы отличный дипломат! 

**Мюллер** _(возражая)_  
Командующий, можно я без лести?  
Вас там не ждут и видеть не хотят.

 **Вален** _(кивая головой)_  
Я тоже не стремлюсь туда, где вдоволь  
Я насиделся на броневике...

 **Биттенфельд** _(возмущенно)_  
Позвольте, Вален, у меня был повод!

 **Вален** _(спокойно)_  
Я помню. _(в сторону)_ Снова чешется в _руке_.

 **Биттенфельд** _(ностальгически)_  
Мы вытащили кайзера с диваном...

 **Меклингер** _(печально)_  
А сколько там погибло...

 **Биттенфельд** _(презрительно)_  
...барахла.

 **Кесслер** _(ехидно)_  
Подход ваш героический, но странный.

 **Мюллер** _(устало)_  
Ну дался же вам этот Баалат!

 **Биттенфельд** _(громко)_  
А вам, увы, недостает размаха!

 **Миттермайер** _(примирительно)_  
И в самом деле, что вам там, форпост?  
Давайте мирно, или Айзенаха  
Я попрошу сказать нам новый тост.

**Айзенах** _(молча поднимает бокал)_

**Мюллер** _(удивленно)_  
Считай сказал.

 **Биттенфельд** _(восторженно)_  
Ура!

 **Вален** _(кивает)_  
Красноречиво.

 **Меклингер** _(удовлетворенно)_  
Торжественно. 

**Кесслер** _(ехидно)_  
А главное - свежо!

 **Миттермайер** _(подытоживая)_  
Достойно занесения в архивы.  
Так выпьем, господа, за наших жен!

 **Вален** _(печально)_  
Кому-то флот жена, кому работа...

 **Меклингер** _(меланхолически)_  
Кому работа лучшая жена...

 **Биттенфельд** _(громко)_  
Пока не одолела всех зевота  
Давайте за главкома, ну, до дна!


	4. Отрывок из "Сказки об адмирале Яне"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Александр-Зигфрид фон Пушкин, "Сказка об адмирале Яне".  
> Перестеб всем известной сказки Пушкина ;)

Громко двигатель гудит,  
Судно весело летит  
Мимо гордого Феззана,  
В гости к адмиралу Яну.  
Изерлонская стена  
Вот уж издали видна.  
Вот пришвартовались гости,  
Адмирал зовет их в гости.  
Гости зрят: навеселе  
Ян с ногами на столе.

Ян Венли гостей сажает  
За свой стол и вопрошает:  
"Ой вы, гости-господа,  
Долго ль ездили? куда?  
Ладно в Рейхе иль худо?  
И какое в свете чудо?"  
Корабельщики в ответ:  
“Облетели мы весь свет,  
Жить в Галактике не худо,  
В свете ж вот какое чудо:

Один в космосе висит  
Град на Одине стоит,  
С златоглавыми дворцами,  
С теремами и садами.  
Министерство пред дворцом,  
В кабинете за столом  
Оберштайн сидит в работе,  
Каждый чих его заботит,  
Тихо Оберштайн сидит  
И глазами так глядит!  
А глаза-то не простые,  
В них контакты золотые.  
Глаз волшебный вынимает  
И на новый заменяет.

“А у нас такое диво:  
Космос вздуется бурливо,  
Закипит, подымет вой,  
Хлынет на корабль чужой,  
Заревут внезапно дюзы  
И очутятся во шлюзе,  
Все в броне, как жар горя,  
Триста три богатыря,  
Все красавцы удалые,  
Великаны молодые,  
Описать - не хватит слов!  
С ними Вальтер фон Шенкопф.  
И той стражи нет надежней,  
Ни храбрее, ни прилежней.”

“Зато в Рейхе флагман есть,  
Что не можно глаз отвесть:  
В доках солнце затмевает,  
Космос черный освещает -  
Так броня его блестит.  
Пушка на носу стоит.  
Вверх взлетает величаво,  
Приземлится будто пава;  
А как лазером палит,  
Словно котик вам мурчит!  
Это диво, так уж диво.  
Молвить можно справедливо.  
Кайзер сам тот флагман правит,  
Всяк его усердно славит.  
Он прислал тебе поклон,  
Да тебе пеняет он:  
К нам-де в гости обещался,  
А доселе не собрался”.


End file.
